One Shot
by Nati Miles
Summary: Uraraka tinha baixa tolerância à bebida, mas não achou que aquele único shot poderia fazer tanto efeito. [Bakugou Katsuki x Uraraka Ochako]


**Boku no Hero Academia não me pertence.**  
 **Imagem da capa encontrada no Pinterest e editada por mim.**

 **Classificação +18 por motivos óbvios.**

 **Cá estou eu, com uma ideia que estava na minha cabeça há muito tempo.  
** **A ideia era fazer um trocadilho com "one shot" por ser uma fic com apenas um capítulo e "one shot" de um shot de bebida.**

 **Espero que gostem :D**

* * *

Era fim de ano na U.A. e um certo grupo de alunos do terceiro ano organizou uma grande festa em seu prédio de dormitórios, convidando todos que quisessem comparecer.

Ochako não estava tão animada para isso, mas Mina – também conhecida como organizadora do evento – havia insistido tanto que a morena aceitou ir pela amiga. Passou boa parte da tarde escolhendo uma roupa que fosse legal para a festa e foi sem muita animação para a sala comum do seu prédio.

A maioria dos alunos da 3-A já estavam presentes e pareciam se divertir juntos. Após 3 longos anos, haviam aprendido a colocar algumas diferenças de lado e conviver em harmonia – principalmente depois de serem obrigados a viver sob o mesmo teto.

A morena sentou-se num canto um pouco afastado. Não queria ser incomodada, não tinha nem certeza se gostaria de estar ali. O som estava alto demais, as pessoas falavam alto demais, alguns já estavam bêbados demais... E tudo que Uraraka mais pensava era em como gostaria de estar em sua cama confortável.

Viu alguém passar com uma bandeja com vários shots e pegou um por impulso. Ficou observando o pequeno copo por alguns segundos, debatendo mentalmente se deveria ou não beber, até decidir que sim e virar tudo em um gole.

Apoiou-se na parede e abaixou a cabeça, desejando que a sensação estranha que se instalava em seu corpo passasse rapidamente. Sentiu uma ânsia e pôs a mão na boca, enquanto fazia uma careta por conta do gosto ruim. Não era acostumada com bebidas, então tudo lhe parecia ruim e forte demais.

-Ochako-chaaaan – Mina chamou já arrastando a voz. – Vamos dançaaarrrr!

A morena foi puxada a força para a pista improvisada, mas acabou dançando e se divertindo. Seus movimentos estavam um pouco mais lentos e desengonçados, em sua opinião. Mas para um certo garoto loiro, estavam mais sensuais do que gostaria.

Sentiu o álcool pesar em sua cabeça e resolveu se afastar da agitação, indo para fora do prédio. Sentou-se em um banco que havia ali e fechou os olhos, sentindo a brisa da madrugada balançar seu cabelo curto. Ouviu a porta ao seu lado abrir e fechar, sendo seguida de uma voz conhecida.

\- Você era a última pessoa que eu esperava que fosse beber.

\- E você era o último que eu esperava que viesse na festa – disse ainda de olhos fechados.

\- Não quando se tem um Kirishima insistente e persuasivo pra cacete.

A garota abriu lentamente os olhos e se virou na direção da voz, deparando-se com aqueles olhos vermelhos que agora eram muito mais amigáveis. Bakugou sempre foi e continuava sendo explosivo, mas seu temperamento vinha melhorando gradualmente com o passar dos tempos. Não que fosse dos mais pacientes agora, mas ao menos conseguia manter uma conversa mais civilizada com os colegas – e conseguia se lembrar do nome da maioria deles. E Uraraka reparava em como ele vinha evoluindo, em todos os aspectos.

Bakugou se sentou ao lado da garota. Ao contrário dela, ele era um dos que se esperava ver bebendo bastante, afinal precisava extravasar a vontade de sair dali e ser constantemente impedido por um garoto de cabelo vermelho. Ele ainda conseguia andar normalmente e talvez conseguisse pensar direito, mas sua expressão e seu cheiro denunciavam o quanto já havia bebido.

\- Quanto você já bebeu? – ele perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

\- Um único shot – respondeu rindo pelo nariz.

\- Nem fodendo! – ele riu alto. – Você é muito fraca.

\- Não sou! – disse inflando as bochechas. – Eu só não sou muito acostumada, é diferente.

\- Fraca – murmurou rindo, levando um leve soco no ombro.

A garota voltou a se recostar e fechar os olhos, dando espaço para que ele pudesse observá-la melhor. Uraraka conquistou cada vez mais seu respeito ao longo do curso, tanto nas vezes em que lutaram como oponentes quanto nas vezes que foram aliados. Ela sempre o surpreendia de alguma maneira e mostrava como vinha se fortalecendo cada vez mais – e ele prestava mais atenção na evolução dela do que gostaria de admitir.

Prestava muita atenção nela como um todo, na verdade. No seu cabelo sempre com aquele corte curto que deixava sua nuca de fora, a maneira como iluminava o lugar com sua simples presença, seus olhos castanhos que prendiam mais sua atenção do que gostaria, seu leve perfume de baunilha, sua boca rosada... Que agora estava muito branca.

\- Uraraka, você está bem? – ele se aproximou, preocupado.

\- Tá tudo girando e tô com ânsia – respondeu o olhando novamente.

\- Coloque a cabeça no meio das pernas, assim – ele disse a forçando a ficar na posição. – Agora respira fundo.

A garota foi fazendo conforme Bakugou a instruía. Começou a sentir que estava melhorando do mal-estar e levantou a cabeça lentamente. O loiro ainda estava próximo e a segurava pela nuca. Uraraka sempre achou que ele era um dos mais bonitos da sala, apesar do temperamento difícil.

Ela não sabia dizer se era vontade própria ou aquela pequena quantidade de álcool que estava fazendo efeito demais, mas sentiu uma coragem surgir e lhe dizer para matar sua vontade de beijá-lo. Levou uma das mãos ao cabelo loiro, percebendo que era muito mais macio do que esperava. Seus lábios estavam levemente apertados, como se estivesse tenso com alguma coisa; sua sobrancelha estava franzida, mas seus olhos vermelhos não demonstravam raiva no momento.

\- Seus olhos são bonitos... – foi o que saiu de sua boca, assim sem mais nem menos e sem sua completa aprovação.

\- Você não presta pra beber mesmo – ele comentou escondendo o desconforto que o elogio lhe causou.

E antes que pudesse perceber, a coragem havia tomado conta de si e Uraraka estava se aproximando dele. Suas respirações já se misturavam e fecharam os olhos, encostando os lábios um no outro. Bakugou apertou sua nuca, a puxando para mais perto e pedindo que o beijo se aprofundasse. Uraraka prontamente aceitou e o puxou pelos cabelos _ **.**_ E quando se deu conta já estava no colo do garoto, sentada de frente para ele enquanto o beijava.

O beijo era urgente, afinal esperavam por isso há tempos, apesar de nunca terem admitido. Uraraka sentia seu estômago embrulhar e sabia que esse não era um efeito apenas da bebida. Gostava de Deku quando entrou na U.A., isso todos sabiam, mas com o tempo ela percebeu que era apenas uma admiração de amiga. Porém com Bakugou a situação era diferente. Sentia que gostava do garoto, que gostaria de compreendê-lo melhor e passar mais tempo ao seu lado. E o loiro não se sentia diferente.

Separaram-se em busca de ar e ficaram se encarando. O garoto ainda a segurava pela nuca, com seu cabelo levemente enroscado nos dedos. Ambos respiravam pesadamente e pareciam tentar processar que o que aconteceu era mesmo real.

\- Uraraka...

A garota se levantou, cortando seja lá o que Bakugou fosse dizer. Pegou o garoto pela mão e o arrastou pelo prédio, passando por diversos alunos que não prestavam a mínima atenção no que acontecia ao redor – para a felicidade da garota. Seguiu em direção ao elevador da ala feminina e subiu ao quarto andar, entrando em seu quarto logo em seguida. Trancou a porta e se virou para o garoto.

Bakugou a olhava intrigado. Não sabia se a garota ainda estava em seus conformes mentais, pois apesar de ter sido apenas _um shot,_ ela era muito fraca para bebidas. Ele havia bebido muito mais que ela e parecia pensar melhor no que estava prestes a acontecer se ela não parasse de olhá-lo dessa forma... E dessa vez ele tomou a iniciativa e a puxou para um beijo. Suas mãos passeavam pelas costas da garota e desceram até a barra de sua saia, puxando-a para cima ao perceber que não seria impedido.

O garoto separou o beijo e guiou Uraraka até a cama, a deitando e ficando por cima dela. Voltou a beijar seu pescoço, ouvindo ela dar um leve gemido que o deixou mais excitado do que já estava.

\- Tem certeza que podemos continuar? – perguntou quase em um sussurro. – Não parece certo com você assim...

\- Certeza absoluta – respondeu segurando o rosto do garoto com as duas mãos. – Não estamos fazendo nada do que eu não gostaria. Eu sei o que estamos fazendo, o álcool apenas me deu a coragem.

Aquele parecia ser o consentimento que ele estava esperando. Agilmente enfiou a mão por baixo da saia da garota e tirou a calcinha. Umedeceu dois dedos na boca, massageando levemente seu clitóris com um e a penetrando com outro. Uraraka soltou um gemido rouco ao sentir os toques do garoto, o que o incentivou a continuar.

Quando percebeu que ela estava quase – e ele também já estava a ponto de gozar apenas por a ver totalmente entregue –, retirou os dedos e os lambeu. Retirou sua calça e sua cueca rapidamente, voltando a se posicionar entre as pernas da garota que ainda estava deitada. Segurando firmemente suas coxas, Bakugou a puxou para baixo enquanto empurrava seu próprio quadril para cima, encaixando seus corpos. E o gemido de Uraraka dessa vez saiu alto.

Os movimentos do loiro se intercalavam entre rápidos e lentos, quando sentia que estava próximo demais de gozar. E a cada vai-e-vem, cada mudança de velocidade e cada mordiscada no pescoço, sentia as unhas da garota lhe arranhando as costas em prazer. Ergueu a camiseta que ela usava juntamente com o sutiã, deixando seus seios de fora. Chupou, lambeu e mordiscou o mamilo, ouvindo os gemidos e sentindo que suas costas ficariam muito marcadas (e talvez doloridas).

O prazer que Uraraka sentia era indescritível. Seu corpo parecia se arrepiar cada vez que ele se movimentava e brincava com seus seios, seu coração parecia prestes a sair pela boca e seus gemidos ficavam cada vez mais difíceis de controlar... Ainda bem que estavam todos na festa lá embaixo.

\- Bakugou... – chamou em um gemido, fazendo com que o garoto se arrepiasse por inteiro. – Eu... Estou quase...

O loiro tomou aquilo como um incentivo, aumentando a velocidade com a qual se movimentava, afinal já estava bem quase também. E em pouco tempo sentiu que Uraraka havia atingido seu ápice, fazendo com que ele também atingisse o seu segundos depois.

Jogou-se ao lado da garota na cama e a puxou para um abraço, que foi prontamente retribuído.

\- Eu gosto de você – ela disse enquanto afundava sua cabeça na curva do pescoço dele, fechando os olhos.

\- Eu também – ele respondeu, sem conseguir conter um sorriso. – Eu gosto muito de você, Uraraka. Mais do que eu gostaria, mais do que você consegue imaginar, mais do que já gostei de alguém na vida.

Bakugou se afastou um pouco para conseguir olhá-la nos olhos, mas percebeu que a garota já havia pego no sono. Ajeitou-se para que ficassem em uma posição confortável e não pode evitar de dar um leve riso para si mesmo.

\- Você _definitivamente_ não presta pra beber – sussurrou enquanto acariciava os cabelos castanhos.

 **xxx**

Bakugou acordou com o sol batendo em seu rosto. Abriu os olhos com dificuldade e se amaldiçoou por ter esquecido as cortinas abertas. Virou-se para cima e percebeu que aquela não era sua cama, muito menos seu quarto... E havia um corpo ao seu lado. A noite anterior lhe atingiu como um flash e não pode conter o sorriso.

Uraraka dormia profunda e serenamente ao seu lado, o rosto parcialmente afundado no travesseiro. A observou por alguns instantes, até decidir por acordá-la.

\- Uraraka – chamou, obtendo um murmúrio como resposta. – Anda logo e acorda – continuou a chamando, acariciando levemente seu rosto.

A morena abriu os olhos e se deparou com o rosto de Bakugou Katsuki, fazendo com que se assustasse e caísse pra fora da cama, dando um gritinho.

\- Mas que porra é essa, sua doida?

\- Mas o que... – os acontecimentos da noite anterior lhe vieram à mente, fazendo com que arregalasse os olhos. – Oh, meu Deus... Mas como...

\- Essa é a pior reação que você poderia ter – ele disse com a usual carranca. Estava ficando irritado com a maneira que ela estava agindo.

\- Não, desculpe! – respondeu rapidamente e subiu de volta na cama, sentando-se ao lado do garoto. – Não me leve à mal, por favor. Eu só... Eu estava pensando em como uma única bebida me deu a coragem de fazer o que sempre quis – completou, ficando extremamente vermelha ao se dar conta do que havia dito. – E parece que o efeito persiste...

A garota ficou tão envergonhada com suas próprias palavras, que ficou evitando olhar o garoto que ainda estava deitado ao seu lado.

\- Mas você... Você bebeu bastante ontem, né? – começou em um tom de voz que o garoto sabia que ela estava pensando demais.

\- Nem comece, Uraraka – respondeu soando mais grosso do que gostaria. – Sim, eu bebi. Muito, por sinal. Mas eu ainda conseguia pensar e consigo me lembrar de tudo. E eu faria tudo de novo, mesmo sóbrio.

\- Mesmo? – perguntou insegura. Seus pensamentos lhe assombravam um pouco, dizendo que ele só havia transado com ela por estar bêbado.

\- Mesmo, cara redonda – respondeu revirando os olhos. – Problema seu que dormiu e não ouviu minha declaração.

A garota sentiu ele a puxar para deitar ao seu lado, com o rosto esquentando de vergonha e queimando quando sentiu a mão de Bakugou lhe acariciando de uma maneira que nunca pensou ser possível.

\- Aliás, falando em fazer tudo de novo sóbrio... Gostaria de fazer isso agora?

\- Bakugou! – disse cobrindo o rosto com as mãos, ficando com mais vergonha do que já estava. Realmente a coragem de ontem foi dada pela bebida.

\- Você poderia começar a me chamar pelo nome, _Ochako_ – disse tirando as mãos do rosto dela, fazendo com que se olhassem. – Depois dessa noite presumo que você seja apenas _minha_ , afinal pretendo continuar assim com você pra sempre.

Uraraka sentiu seu rosto inteiro queimar de vergonha e só conseguiu balançar a cabeça que sim. A sensação de ouvir o garoto que gostava há tempos se declarar (de certa forma e ao seu modo) era de felicidade pura. Levou a mão ao rosto do garoto, acariciando de leve enquanto sorria bobamente.

E Bakugou a beijou, dessa vez inteiramente sóbrio, sabendo que a noite anterior havia sido apenas o começo de uma relação.


End file.
